Many computer applications use various mechanisms to store data, such as various types of file systems, registry storage, or other applications. In many cases, a datastore may contain data that is used for operating a device or application. Often, a datastore may have a data storage area that may comprise actual data as well as a metadata repository that contains various metadata that may be used with the data.
For high value or sensitive data, including data that is used for fundamental or critical device operations, various error checking mechanisms may be used. In many datastores, rigid rules may define the configuration of the data and various mechanisms for accessing the data.